Mochi, Clover, and the Hetalia Dudes in: Truth or Dare!
by MochiLovesGilbert
Summary: Mochi (myself), Clover (fellow fanfic writer), and the Hetalia boys are all going to play Truth or Dare! R&R to give me some dares for the story. Enjoy ! Warning: Yaoi, adult language, and possible adult activity. (NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE: CONTEST END)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to…Hetalia Truth or Dare (I know it's been done before) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mochi: Okay…now that everything is set up all I have to do is wait for everyone to come.

Clover: *walks through door* Hey, I'm here to set up with you :D!

Mochi: You're a little late for that… =_=

Italy: *walks through door* Ciao~

Mochi: ITA-CHAN~! *glomps*

Germany: *follows behind Italy* He-GAH! *gets glomped by Mochi*

America: THE HERO IS HERE!

England: *follows behind America, muttering* Bloody git…

France: Ohonhonhon~ whose this lovely lady you have here, Mochi? *gets all up in Clover's grill*

Clover: O_O

Mochi: FRANCE! *whacks with a brick* No, not Clover. She's too innocent for you. AND STOP TRYING TO RAPE MY FRIENDS!

Prussia: *walks in and hears that last line* GAHAHAHHAHAHHA XD

Spain: *follows behind Prussia*

Romano: *follows behind Spain*

Japan: *walks in, and ends up getting glomped*

Mochi: ERRMAIGAWD JAPAN! :DD

Clover: *stands by and watches* *gets sucked into the dog pile* GAH!

Russia: *walks in with China* ^J^ Let the party begin! *dark aura*

All: *shivers*

Canada: *sitting next to France* o_o

**So how was that :3? Sorry for not putting any dares in yet, but I want you to give me some truths and some dares :D…ahem. **

**R&R and give me some truths and dares. (this is my first fanfic so don't kill me if you don't like ;n;)**

**Mochi BE GONE! *smoke puff appears and I disappear***


	2. Chapter 2

**Heh, I told you I was gonna wait for you guys to R&R but…I just couldn't wait XD (But you guys can still send me dares in the Reviews or PM me)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the storyline.**

France: *scooting closer to Clover* Ohonhonhon~

Clover: O_o? OH CRAP! MOCHI HELP!

Mochi: Hm? *turns and sees them* SHITCAKES! FRANCE! *grabs a metal bat* :U

France: OH FFFFF- *scoots away quickly* I-I wasn't going to do anything… *sweatdrop*

Mochi: That's what I thought. *puts bat down* Okay, LETS START!

America: I WANNA GO FIRST! :D

Mochi: Okay, Truth or Dare? *sits down*

America: Dare, of course. The hero can handle anything!

Clover: *turns and sees France creeping up on her* Err…Mochi, can I move? *points to France*

Mochi: Mhm. *gives France a weird look* Dare… AHA! America, I dare you to imitate someone in this room and…Canada has to guess who it is.

America: Wait who? Is Canada even here?

Canada: I'm right here! *silent rage*

Mochi: HE'S RIGHT THERE! *points to Canada*

America: *stands up and pelvic thrusts the air and doing a France laugh*

Canada: France?

America: Yeeeh. :3

Mochi: Out of everyone in this room, you chose him -_-. AMERICA. Dare someone.

America: Iggy~? Truth or Dare?

England: Dare, AND DON'T CALL ME IGGY! *blushes slightly*

America: Okay I dare you to kiss someone in this room, and it can't be Mochi or Clover. :D

England: O_o I'M NOT GAY!

All: Suuurreee…

Mochi: YAOI TIME :D!

England: No!

America: But Iggy. Q^Q

England: *sighs* Ugh. *walks over and makes out with America*

Mochi: *nosebleed* ^*o*^

Clover: O_O, Err Mochi. Are all of your Truth or Dare parties like this o_O?

Mochi: Most certainly. OKAY GUYS YOU CAN STOP NOW.

America: :3

England: *sits down without a word*

Mochi: IGGY~ Dare someone.

England: France, Truth or Dare?

France: DARE! *looks at Clover and makes a rape face*

All: NO!

France: Aw come on. D: Every time we play, I say dare and you guys never let me. ;n;

Mochi: Fine…

**WHOOPS. I left a cliff hanger XD**

**Sorry but I had to (I don't like cliffhangers :L).**

**ANYWAY. Until you guys R&R, I'm gonna get some dares from…a magical place… :D  
**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay thanks for the reviews (even though there are only few, I'm still glad :D)! Well, I'll cut the chit chat and get to the story :3**

Mochi: FRANCE! STOP CRYING, HE'S THINKING OF A DARE -:U

France: Ohonhonhon. I-I wasn't crying, my eyes are so hot, just like the rest of me, that they started sweating!

England: *looks at Mochi and smirks*

Mochi: O_o Don't. Even. Think about it, England. *gives England the death glare*

Prussia: Ooooh, shit is getting real if she isn't using nicknames anymore.

England: France, I dare you to kiss Mochi. With tongue.

Mochi: FUCK NO!

Prussia: Nuh uh! She's mein frau!

France: Jealous that I get to seduce her first~?

Mochi: FRANCE, shut up. You are, most definitely, NOT seducing me!

France: *runs over to Mochi and kisses her with tongue*

Mochi: O_O

France: *stops* To the bedroom?

Mochi: *grabs a brick* You AND England will die.

All: O_O

Mochi: *runs to bathroom and scrubs mouth*

Mochi: *comes out* Okay NOW FOR SOME DARES :D! First up, welcome Dangerous Pie :D

Dangerous: Iggy, I dare you to say your cooking is bad c:

England: NEVER! MY COOKING IS DELICIOUS, right guys?

All: U-Uh y-yeahh… o_o

England: -/- Fine. My cooking is terrible.

Dangerous: :D Now, America I dare you to dress up in cat ears and a tail. *hands cat ears and a cat tail*

America: u/u *puts them on*

Mochi, Clover, and Dangerous: Awww~

Mochi: Thanks for the dares Dangerous ^^!

Dangerous: No problem :D *opens a magical portal and walks through*

Germany: o_o

**Hoorah! Sorry for the wait, I was a little busy but I got it done :D**

**Well thanks for leaving me some more reviews I'm really thankful ^^ Remember to R&R and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	4. Chapter 4

**Got some more truths and dares :D Thank you soooooooooo much c: Now, TO THE STORY WE GO!**

Mochi: America…what are you doing to Iggy o_o?

America: NOTHING *sits back in spot* O_O

Mochi: Mhmmm… Well time to welcome our next guest! AwesomeOtaku!

Awesome: Heyyy~ :D

Mochi: Welcome :O

Awesome: I dare England to be locked in a closet with France for 20 minutes and try not to get raped. :3

England: BLOODY HELL, NO!

France: Come on Angleterre~ *drags him into the closet*

Prussia: *locks the closet door* Kesesese!

_Inside of the closet_

France: *attempts to remove Iggy's shirt*

England: WANKER! GET OFF ME! *tries to escape France's grip*

France: You know you like it Angleterre!

_Outside of the closet_

Mochi: *hears England say "WANKER GET OFF ME!"* Aw, poor Iggy's got no chance. When France is in rape mode, his grip is the death grip.

Prussia: How do you know this D:?

Mochi: He tried to rape me before but luckily, I had a pair of scissors in my pocket :D

All: O_o'

Prussia: Note to self: Never get Mochi angry when she has a sharp weapon in her hand…

_Inside the closet_

England: *climbs up to one of the shelves in the closet* DON'T TOUCH ME!

France: *somehow gets England's pants and shirt off*

England and France: *gets pulled out of the closet*

America: TIMES UP!

Awesome: Okay Truth for Japan~ Are you a yaoi fanboy, if so who's your favorite pairing?

Japan: Ehhmm…do I have to answer…?

Mochi: So it's a yes? FAVORITE PAIRING?

Japan: Germany X Italy…

Germany and Italy: *blush*

Prussia: Ohoho! West is getting all blushy!

Germany: Shut up Prussia!

Awesome: Okay last one. Romano, I dare you to go two whole hours without swearing no matter how annoyed you get!

Spain: Haha! I don't think little Lovi can handle that!

Romano: Shut up Spain, and stop being a doo-

Awesome, Mochi, and Clover: OPOPOP! NO SWEARING!

Romano: *mumbles in Italian*

Italy: Romano! That's so mean!

Mochi: *dark aura*

All: o_o

**Yay another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this one! More dares to come. R&R to give me some more dares! See ya!**

**Mochi BE GONE *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	5. Chapter 5

**WOO! More Truth or Dare! This one…my sister (Snicker) has been nagging me to put her in some of the chapters, so here we go!**

Awesome: Well, that's all I have for dare right now, Bye!

All: Bye.

Snicker: *walks in from the kitchen and see us* MOCHI! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU INVITED THEM OVER!

Mochi: That's because you weren't supposed to be home. -_-

Clover: Mochi who that?

Mochi: She's my sister…Well anyways let's get on with the dares! Our next guest is YouTubeStupidity!

Stupidity: Hey! Okay I have a Truth for America.

America: Shoot away!

Snicker: *swoons over America*

Stupidity: Do you love England? If you do, kiss him. And if you don't…still kiss him!

England: …

Snicker: ):U (Not a USUK fan)

America: *gets up and kisses England*

Mochi and Stupidity: *nosebleed*

Clover: So was that a yes or a no :3?

America: Both.

Snicker: *is like totally getting ready to explode*

France: *tries to put his hand inside Clover's shirt*

Clover: ! *slaps*

France: ;n;

Mochi: NEXT DARE!

Stupidity: Canada, yeah I see you over there in the corner. I dare you to spray the other nations with maple syrup!

Canada: But that's such a waste!

Mochi, Snicker, Clover, and Stupidity: Just do it.

Canada: *takes out maple syrup and sprays the other with it*

All of the nations: Gah! Now we're all sticky!

Mochi: Good :3

Snicker: Russia…what're you doing to China…?

Russia: Becoming one!

All: O_O

Stupidity: Iggy-chan, I dare you to dress up as Hyper Blossom from PowerPuff Girls Z and then kiss America.

Snicker: I'm going to kill someone if They have to kiss again after this -_-

England: *gets into the costume and goes to kiss America*

Stupidity: *claps* Okay now for Romano~ I dare you to dress up as Powered Buttercup from PowerPuff Girls Z and take Spain into le closet for 10 minutes.

Romano: No!

All: DO IT ALREADY!

Romano: -_-' *gets into costume and takes Spain into the closet*

_Inside the closet_

Romano and Spain: …

Spain: *rubs Romano's curl*

Romano: *starts moaning*

Spain: *smiles and keeps rubbing the curl*

_Outside of the closet_

France: Ohonhonhon~ Sounds like Romano is getting aroused!

Italy: What's big brother Spain doing to Romano?

Germany: You don't want to know Italy…

_Inside the closet_

Spain: *kisses Romano*

Romano: *kisses back*

Spain and Romano: *gets yanked out of the closet*

Prussia: Kesesese! They were getting it on!

Mochi: Sweet, sweet yaoi…

Snicker: Indeed.

Stupidity: Okay next dare! Ita-chan! I dare you to dress up as Rolling Bubbles from PowerPuff Girls and make out with Germany.

Italy: *gets into costume and walks over the Germany and makes out with him*

Mochi, Clover, Snicker, and Stupidity: *major nosebleed*

Italy and Germany: *stops*

Stupidity: Oh! One thing before I go! You three, *points at Iggy, Romano, and Italy* you have to keep your costume on for 3 hours.

England and Romano: WHAT!?

Italy: I like it c:

Stupidity: Okay I have to go now, bye! *poofs away*

Mochi, Snicker, and Clover: Bye!

France: I just remembered that Clover hasn't gotten a dare yet~

Mochi: Oh yeah!

Clover: Oh god… o_o

**One yaoi filled chapter for you guys :D**

**Thank you YouTubeStupidity, AwesomeOtaku (in other chapter), and xxDangerousPiexx (in other chapter) for leaving me some Truths and Dares! R&R to give me some more truths and dares!**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm caught up in reading a Pirate!Prussia x Reader :3 (I'm a Prussia fangirl, if you haven't noticed). TO THE STORY!**

Mochi and France: *pace back and forth in front of Clover* Hmmm….

Clover: Just pick the dare so it can get over with already ._. *braces for impact*

Mochi: AHA! *dark aura* go into the closet with France and you guys can't come out until you've made out 3 times. Tongue is optional :3

Clover: I hate you. -_-

Mochi: Love you too :D NOW GO! *pushes Clover and France into the closet and locks it*

Clover: *inside the closet* Can I kick him if he tries any further than kissing?

Mochi: Of course!

France: Ohonhonhon~ I like them fiery…

_Inside the closet_

Clover: …

France: *kisses her with tongue*

Clover: O_O

France: *stops* You like~?

Clover: *sill in shock* …

France: *kisses her again but with tongue*

Clover: *pulls away immediately* EW!

France: Ohonhon~ One more kiss but you have to kiss me this time… *rapeface*

Clover: *closes eyes and kisses France*

Mochi: *opens door and pulls them out* DONE?

Clover: THANK GOD IT'S OVER!

France: Such offending words to my beauty… ;n;

Mochi: Toughen up France.

Clover: Can I sit between Italy and Japan :D?

Mochi: Sure, but BE WARNED. That might be yaoi central right there. *points to Italy and Germany*

Germany and Italy: *blush*

Mochi: Okay! YouTubeStupidity is back to give us more truths and dares!

Stupidity: Yay I'm back :D

All nations: Yay…

Mochi: TO THE DARES!

Stupidity: I dare England to dress up like Sailor Moon and make out with America for 30 minutes.

England: WHAT DO YOU WANKERS WANT FROM ME!

Mochi: Pfft. It's simple. Yaoi~

Snicker: I can't watch this, I'm going to get some Doritos. *walks into kitchen*

Stupidity: WELL?

England: *sighs and walks over to America and makes out with him*

Prussia: England's getting a bit excited! Kesesese!

Stupidity: I wouldn't talk, the next dare involves you.

England and America: *still kissing*

_Time skip (30 mins)_

Mochi: OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH! *breaks England and America apart*

Stupidity: Next dare! Canada, I dare you to dress up as Sailor Mercury and kiss Prussia.

Canada and Prussia: O_O

Mochi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO! THIS IS THE ONE YAOI I DON'T ENJOY! *rages*

Clover and Stupidity: *ties me to chair* DO IT!

Canada: *gets into costume* Do I have to…?

Stupidity: Yes.

Prussia: I'M NOT KISSING A GUY! THAT IS UNAWESOME!

All except for Mochi: DO IT!

Prussia: Make it quick. *braces for impact*

Canada: *kisses Prussia*

Mochi: NO!

Clover: YES!

Canada: *stops and sits down*

Prussia: O_O

Mochi: I'm blind. X_X

Stupidity: Next dare! China dress up as Sailor Mars and take Russia in the closet.

Russia: *dark aura* ^J^

China: *mutters in Chinese while putting on costume*

Russia: *walks to the closet* Come China~

China: *walks into the closet*

_Inside the closet_

Russia: Become one?

China: …*nods a little*

_Outside the closet_

Mochi: I bet they're becoming one. :o

Stupidity and Clover: Always.

_Inside the closet_

Russia: *makes out with China*

China: *takes off Russia's coat*

Stupidity, Mochi, and Clover: *pulls them out of the closet*

France: Ohonhonhon~ Looks like they were getting it on!

**Yay! Another chapter finished! Thanks again to YouTubeStupidity for sending me some more dare, but Stupidity's dares aren't done yet! They'll be in the next chapter**

**Remember to R&R to give me more truths and dares!**

**Mochi BE GONE *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M BACK! :3**

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I was on a class trip to Washington DC for a while. But I'm back now :D TO THE STORY!**

Stupidity: NEXT DARE! Romano, dress up as Sailor Jupiter and take Spain into the closet.

Romano: Stupid bastards… *gets into costume*

Mochi: YAY! SPAMANO TIME!

Spain: *walks into closet with Romano*

_Inside the closet_

Romano: *takes of Spain's shirt*

Spain: *makes out with Romano and starts to remove his costume*

_Outside the closet_

France: It sounds like it's getting sexy in there~ I want to join!

Mochi: o_o I don't think the want you ruining their SpaMano moment.

France: I wouldn't be ruining it!

Prussia: Kesesese…you probably would France.

France: D: I thought we were Bad Touch buddies!

Prussia: We are but I think Spain needs this, if you know what I mean *perverted smile*

Clover: OKAY TIMES UP!

Mochi: NOO!

Clover: *opens the door*

Romano: *on top of Spain, both of them in their underwear*

Italy: Uh fratello? What were you doing in there?

France: *inhales before beginning the lecture on what they did*

Mochi, Stupidity, Snicker, and Clover: NO! *covers his mouth*

Romano: *blushes and puts the costume back on*

Spain: *puts shirt and pants back on*

Mochi: NEXT DARE!

Stupidity: Italy, I dare you to dress up as Sailor Venus and kiss Germany.

Mochi: Stupidity, did I ever mention that I love you?

Stupidity: Nope! But thank you :3

Mochi: GERMANY. ITALY. YOU. KISS.

Italy: *gets into costume and kisses Germany*

Germany: *kisses back*

Snicker and Mochi: *identical nose bleed* ^O^

Clover: You guys must really be sisters…

Mochi: Yep!

Italy: *stops kissing Germany and sits on his lap*

**Finally! Done with the chapter! Yeah I know I said that I was in DC for a few days but then I never got around to updating this chapter because of school and stuff.**

**ANYWAYS, more dares to come and sorry for the shortness of this chapter… But see you in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R by the way.**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke puffs and I disappear***


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm. Well I'm back from another break from fanfiction writing. *sigh***

**Sorry I've been REALLY busy. But I'm back :D …I feel pumped…(I'm listening to "Bodies" so if this chapter sounds aggressive…I'm sorry…) Oh! By the way. I'm going to put a bit of a hold on the USUK for a little because I feel that there is getting to be a bit too much. (Sorry USUK fans, my sister and I both agree that it's getting a little out of control and I want to fit a lot more pairings in here.)**

**TO THE STORY!**

Stupidity: WHY YOU NO PUT MORE USUK IN HERE?!

Mochi: Calm your pants, bro. I'll put more in later but for now I think it's going a little overboard. -_-

France: Come on! Get on with the show!

Clover: I have an idea! Let's not let France do any of the dares!

France: Cherie~ you should let me do the dares or else I would have to let out my sexual tension on someone like you. :3

Stupidity: Okay I have a something. Mochi, what is your favorite Canada pairing?

Mochi: *sigh* PruCan… SOMETIMES! It's only cute _sometimes_.

Canada and Prussia: *look at each other* o_o

Stupidity: I have one for you, France. You must grope Clover.

France: Ohonhonhonhon...come here Clover. :D

Clover: NONONONONO! *climbs over the nations and Mochi to get away from him* *locks self in bathroom*

France: Aw~ it won't hurt.

All: o_o

France: *some how gets into the bathroom and gropes*

Clover: EEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

France: *won't stop*

Mochi: FRANCE STOP! I WILL GET YOU IF YOU SEDUCE ANY OF MY FRIENDS.

France: Ohohon? Like what?

Mochi: Cut your "stuff" off.

France: OH GOD! ANYTHING BUT MY P-

England: DON'T SAY IT.

Stupidity: OKAY. I'm getting on with the dares. OH WAIT. I forgot. *gives Clover a wooden paddle to hit France* ;3 Whack away.

Clover: *grins evily* Hehehehheheeehhh… *chases France*

France: NO! D:

Stupidity: Okay next thing. England, which costume did you like better? Hyper Blossom or Sailor Moon?

England: Neither.

Stupidity: You have to choose one. c:

England: …Sailor Moon…

Mochi: I KNEW IT :D HAHAHHAAHAH!

England: -_-

Stupidity: That's all I have.

Mochi: Okay. Thanks for the dares ^^! Bye.

Stupidity: Bye! *walks through a magic portal*

Mochi: Okay, next guest is AwesomeOtaku again! Welcome back.

Awesome: Thank you ^^.

Mochi: So what do you have?

Awesome: Well, Mochi you have to let the Bad Touch Trio dress you up in anything that they want And you have to dance to the some "Canadian Please".

Mochi: Shit. -_-

BTT: *seductive grin*

France: *grabs Mochi's arm* Come on! We get to dress you up… *rapeface*

Prussia: Kesesese…I have a great idea…*rapeface*

Spain: As do I amigo. *rapeface*

Mochi: *gets dragged away* NOOOOO!

_In guest room_

France: Here's your costume!

**OH NO! MORE CLIFFIES. Sorry I had to :3**

**And I also have to end this chapter here because I have a band concert to attend to~ **

**More to come but remember to R&R!**

**Mochi, BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. This is going to be the last one because I don't want this one to go on too much longer. Sorry but a lot of people keep telling me to change it and I REALLY don't want to so…**

**Well, READ!**

Mochi: *comes out of the changing room in a slutty maid costume* -/-

France: Ohonhon~ You look so gorgeous~

Mochi: Shut it Frenchy.

Prussia: Ooooh~ You're giving me ideas… *wink wink*

Mochi: O_O, Okay I may have a weird crush on you, but I'm just not ready for my vital regions to be taken over…

Prussia: But that's the fun part!

Germany: Well then it's more like rape… isn't it Bruder?

Prussia: …

Awesome: DANCE GIRL!

Mochi: -_- Fine *starts dancing*

France: *takes pictures* Work it girl~

Prussia: Kesesese… *perverted thoughts*

Spain: Aw~ Mi tomate is so cute!

Prussia: Ahem…YOURS?

Mochi: *finishes dancing* Can I get out of this now?

Awesome: Nope! That's the other part. You have to stay in it for the rest of the game.

Mochi: Shit…

Awesome: Okay now America!

America: THROW IT AT ME BRO!

Awesome: You have to dress up as Scooby Doo and do the Macarena.

America: -_- Fine.

Awesome: *gives America the costume*

America: *puts it on* Do I have to?

Mochi: If I had to do it and risk my virginity, then you have to do that.

Clover: She has a point…

France: Not really~ She wasn't a virgin last time I checked~

Mochi: Stop lying you bastard!

France: I'm hurt… ;_;

America: *turns on the Macarena and starts dancing*

Snicker: *walks in* Hey guys- OH MY GOD! *fangasm*

Awesome: Okay. You can stop if you want. I have one more dare and then I'm out! Prussia you have to dress up as Maow Maow and sit on Canada's lap.

Prussia: Fine. *gets into costume and sits on Canada's lap*

Awesome: Okay that's all I have for now. Bye! *walks through portal*

All: Bye!

Mochi: Okay now for our next guest, Leixym!

Leixym: Heeyyy!

Mochi: Okay so what do you have for us?

Leixym: Well, for Romano. You have to dress up in Hatsune Miku's outfit from 'Romeo and Cinderella' and sit on Spain's lap for the rest of the game.

Romano: Tomato bastards… *gets into costume and sits on Spain's lap*

Mochi and Leixym: *nosebleed*

Leixym: Okay next one! Italy, same thing but sit on Germany's lap.

Italy: Okay… *gets into costume and sits on Germany's lap*

Mochi: *nosebleed again*

Leixym: Okay and next, China. Same thing, but sit one Russia's lap.

China: What?!

All: JUST DO IT!

China: Aru… *puts on costume and sits on Russia's lap*

Leixym: Okay the next one is for everyone. Y'all heard Vocaloid songs?

All: Yeah.

Leixym: Okay so everyone name their favorite song by them.

Mochi: Well I like Trick and Treat o3o

Italy: I like Romeo and Cinderella :D!

Germany: I like…uh…Servant of Evil?

Prussia: I like PoPiPo because it's awesome.

Spain: I like PoPiPo too.

France: I like Canterella. *rapeface*

Clover: I CAN'T DECIDE!

Snicker: I like Romeo and Cinderella.

Canada: I like Sweets Beast.

Japan: I LOVE ALL OF THEM! …Ahem… *calms down*

Romano: I hate everything.

Mochi: Q^Q Sour puss.

Russia: I like Alice of Human Sacrifice… *dark aura*

All: O_O *shivers*

China: I like Corrupted Flower.

England: I like, uh… Kokoro?

America: I like Triple Baka :D!

England: Of course you would, you twat. -_-

Leixym: Okay that's all I have! Bye! *walks through magic portal*

All: BYE!

Mochi: Okay this is the last one and then…sadly the game is over Q^Q Please welcome…Guest?

Guest: Hello! I have one dare for you guys. Japan and Canada you guys have to kiss for 30 seconds!

Canada: *looks at Japan awkwardly* o_o

Japan: *looks back awkwardly*

All: JUST KISS ALREADY!

Japan: *kisses Canada*

Canada: o_o…*blushes*

Mochi: AWWWW~

America: OH HELLLLLLLLLLLL NO!

Japan and Canada: *stops*

Guest: Well thanks for having me, bye! *walks out the door*

Mochi: Hah the only person who used the door today. Hm. XD

Well, thanks for reading guys and thanks for giving me dares! I really appreciate it. Thanks again!

Everyone: BYEEEE~!

**Well I guess that's it for now. Sorry I had to end it but maybe they'll come over again :3**

**Sorry but if I get enough requests for it, then I might consider doing another one like this. I had a lot of fun doing this and this was my first fanfiction ever so thank you so much! For the last time in this fanfiction…**

**Mochi BE GONE! *snaps fingers, smoke appears and I disappear***


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thursday December 6, 2012**

I just made the decision that I will be hosting another truth or dare version :O

IT 'TIS GOING TO BE…Mochi, Clover, and the Hetalia Dudes in Truth or Dare: Fangirl Addition!

Okay, so here how this is going to work. A lucky Hetalia fangirl will get to "host" the party at his/her house. I don't know why there would be a "he" o_o BUT I don't judge. Since I'm writing it though, I'm still going to be the host but that ONE lucky fangirl will get to be a co-host along side Clover! :O Such a PRIZE :D

So anywho, you guys can send in dares for the thingy and YOU, yes I said _**YOU **_ can be included in the dare, even if it means they are daring you. IT WOULD BE NICE IF THE DARE YOU SEND IN MAKES YOU FANGIRL….you can also send in yaoi/yuri dares, I guess even though there's just going to be the fangirls, Clover, possibly my sister (Snicker), the guys and I. NO HETALIA GIRLS THERE BECAUSE SOME OF THEM REAAAAALLLLYYYY PISSSS MEEE OFFFFF. And I'd rather not get into a rage.

So yerp, just send in a dare that will make you fangirl. The dare can include you or anyone (EXCEPT FOR THE HETALIA GIRLS *trollfaic*) and the dares can be the guys taking you into the closet :3, kissing you, _French_ kissing you, THE BEDROOM :O, and regular dares work too. Concerning the yaoi dares, they can be anything that makes you FANGIRL (hence the name "Fangirl Addition") So like it can be any yaoi couple you want OR a X reader (YOU MA'AM/SIR) couple.

I'm deciding to tell you this now so that I can decide who's house we host it at. OH. I ALMOST FORGOT. Send me a message telling me why you should have the party at your house AND PLEZ DUN BEH CHEEZEH. Best one will get to host it along side ME (of course) and Clover and possibly Snicker.

HERPA DERP. Sorry but I probably won't start this until after Christmas, :/ UNLESS THIS IS IN VERY HIGH DEMAND. So this new addition will probably be up some time during January.

SO YEAH. Send me a PM about why you should be the lucky fangirl that gets to host the party and the guys, Clover, Snicker, and _**I **_will come over to your house AND PARTY LIKE IT IS 1999!


End file.
